Optical films are generally used as protective films for optical components, and they are provided on one or both surfaces with a hard coat layer to prevent flaws on their surface due to handling during their production and/or to prevent flaws made by a user when used on the outermost surface.
Flaws made by a user include, for example, flaws caused when a mobile phone such as a smartphone having a display on its front side and a metal key are put together into a pocket where the metal key rubs against the surface of the display. For the purpose of preventing such flaws, hard coat layers have been particularly required to have high mar resistance and high pencil hardness in recent years.
With these circumstances as a background, organic-inorganic hybrid type curable resin compositions have been developed using inorganic fillers typified by colloidal silica and fine dry silica particles, as found in Patent Documents 1 to 4 and elsewhere. In particular, as described in Patent Document 5, organic materials have been regarded as being inapplicable to recent high-hardness coating films.